


silicon valley babes

by nooraskam



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: CEO Lexa (The 100), F/F, San Francisco, Silicon Valley - Freeform, Software, designer clarke griffin, engineer raven reyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooraskam/pseuds/nooraskam
Summary: the lives of working adults in silicon valley as they face tech bros, outrageous housing costs, and the forefront of new tech.





	silicon valley babes

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing for clexa. hope you enjoy! this is merely a prologue to the story, and the first chapter will be posted sometime before july (currently about to start exams).

"Fuck lizard boy," Raven growled as she sat down opposite Clarke in the break room, placing the takeout bag from Torchy's Tacos on the table. 

"Wallace?" Clarke guessed, placing her laptop aside to dig her taco from the paper bag.

"Who else? There's no other stereotypical fuck boy in this town that pisses me off more than him," Raven said. "He and his trust fund can go rot in hell."

"What did he do this time?" Clarke asked, knowing that she was in for a deep rant from Raven about Cage Wallace, the privileged son of a Wall Street banker and grade-A asshole who just happened to invent the biggest social network on the platform.

"Weren't you watching the livestream of his dumb company's conference today?" Raven asked, taking her own taco from the bag.

"No, I was doing some design mockups for the website redesign. Why?" Clarke asked before digging into her taco.

"After fucking us over with that last API update two weeks ago, he just announced that Venta is releasing Venta Dating," Raven told her. "He's trying to compete with us. I told Jack that API update wasn't a mistake."

"Should I go looking for a new job now?"

"Hell no. I'm not letting that punk-ass win," Raven said, just as Jack, Sinder's CTO, walked into the break room.

"Thank God I found you," he said.

"I told you so," Raven reminded him, raising a brow at her boss.

"Yes, you did. We scheduled a company-wide meeting at one. Live-streaming to every office that isn't asleep. Be there," he said, pointing at the two of them. "Bring your A-game."

"If we beat lizard-boy, can we get a better break room?"

"We'll get a better break room if our stock price doesn't fall faster than my hair," Jack promised, backing out of the room to find his next target, but not before reminding them, "A-game. I'm serious."

Clarke turned to Raven when Jack left. "He's serious."

"So am I."

"You used to work for Cage, though. Was it really bad after three years?"

"It was terrible the first month I started working there, but I didn't know any better. I should've just quit after seeing all the dumb techbro shit that goes on in there and the stupid diversity meetings they make us have. Okay, you want to solve the diversity issue? Hire more diverse people instead of arguing about it for two hours every week."

"So, why did you wait so long to leave?"

"It was my first job out of college, and I was terrified what that would mean on my resume when I applied elsewhere. There were a few people there who made it worthwhile to wait it out, but until you moved here, I probably would've burned out working for Venta."

"And now you're doing everything you can to destroy him," Clarke concluded. 

"Baby steps, Clarke. First, I have to get rid of whatever brainwashing technique he used on the planet, and _then_ destroy him."

"What a simple plan."

"I'm a simple woman. I only need food, code, and sex, then I'm good."

"By the way, our rent is due tomorrow."

"This city needs better housing."

"Also needs to solve the homeless problem. I almost stepped in a pile of shit this morning."

"Did you try texting Octavia?"

"Yep. She still won't believe actual humans are shitting in the streets of San Francisco."

"That girl needs to make it out here and see it for herself. She's making us look like crazy people."

"We're techies. We _are_ the crazy people." 


End file.
